Into The Well
by Anjiu VanStar
Summary: This is a fic I am writing for some friends. You know who you are. The main characters are Jae, Dee, Amie, Koga, Miroku, Shesshoumaru, Kagome, Songo, Kirara, Jaken, Rin, and a few others..
1. Chapter One: “A Loving Touch”

"**Into The Well"**

**Chapter One: "A Loving Touch"**

Being a nice warm spring day, Shesshoumaru decided to take a walk. As he ventured into the forest he began to smell his half blooded brother Inuyasha. Following the smell he walked deeper into the forest, where he began to grow bored and decided to rest a while.

Once he was fast asleep, Jae, who was following him took the chance and shyly crept up to the sleeping bishouen, where she began to pet his moko-moko.

Sensing her touch Shesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the strange beauty. A bit annoyed but intrigued, he groaned to announce he was awake. Sensing his annoyance the girl began to back away. But before she could get out of his reach, he grabbed her by her arm.

"You dare touch me woman?" He asked in a demanding tone, looking for an explanation.

"It looked so soft, I ….I …couldn't help myself." She replied scared.

"You dare Follow Me; did you think that I was unaware of your presence?" He asked in the same demanding tone.

"Yes, and, no, I was hoping, but I was almost positive you knew I was there. As to why I did it, I am not sure myself so please don't ask." She again answered with more confidence this time.

"What pray tell do you wish from me?" Shesshoumaru asked this time in a softer tone.

"I.. I.. Just want to be near you." The girl whispered faintly with a blush.

Shesshoumaru then released her arm, and again looked her over. "I guess you can come with then. Rin could use a role model and you seem to fit the part, being female and human after all. If you must you may follow me." He said indifferently.

The two of them started back the way they had come in. Just before leaving the forest Shesshoumaru paused and smelled the air once more. "I have found you this time Inuyasha, I can do it again, and I will." He muttered to himself under his breath.

When they arrived they found Rin surrounded by flowers, and Jaken was arguing with his staff about his freshly burned cloths.


	2. Chapter Two: “The Groping”

**Chapter Two: "The Groping"**

On the other side of the forest Miroku was enjoying an afternoon bath in the hot springs with Inuyasha and Shippo when he suddenly felt someone grab his rear and give it a quick squeeze, which caused him to jump up and yell in surprise. Miroku quickly surveyed the area. After finding no one other then Shippo and Inuyasha he knew who it had to have been.

"Why Inuyasha, I never knew you felt that way, but I am sorry to disappoint you my heart is only for the ladies" Miroku announced.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"You groped me.." Miroku accused Inuyasha.

"No I didn't. And do not talk like that in front of the kid." Inuyasha yelled in reply, while pointing to Shippo, who was sneaking out of the spring before it got ugly. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was only going to get worse. Not that either Inuyasha or Miroku would know he was gone, let alone miss him. Shippo paused though when Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed with a splash.

"What the Hell..! I thought you said you were only into the ladies. Do I look like one to you?" Inuyasha asked in a demanding tone.

Miroku paused a moment before he spoke again. "What," asked Miroku looking at Inuyasha as if he'd suddenly gone crazy.

"You know very well what, you corrupt monk, you groped me..!" Inuyasha yelled loosing his patience.

"No I didn't, you groped me"

"What are you talking about? It was you who groped me..!"

The two of them argued for what seemed like hours, until the curious Shippo cut in and asked. "What does 'grope' mean?"

"Well…..Glad you asked……" Miroku started to explain, but was interrupted by Inuyasha yelling. ""You're too young to know.!"

Which seemed to silence all three of them until Miroku interrupted the silence and asked "So if you didn't and I didn't then who did?"

Inuyasha and Miroku then quickly looked around the springs and into the water but found nothing. The two of them then looked at Shippo, but quickly disregarded the notion that he would do such a thing.

Miroku, after a short pause, announced it had to have been a youkai and that they'd better go warn the girls.

_(As the three of them walked away towards the valley a faint clicking noise could be heard from the forest.)_


	3. Chapter Three: “Beautiful Legs”

**Chapter Three: "Beautiful Legs"**

Dee walked through the forest following the sent of a wolf. After an hour or so of walking she spotted the Bishouen that belonged to the sent. He was tall, with brown eyes, long brown hair pulled that was back in a pony tail, and he had the sexiest legs she had ever seen. It was love at first sight.

Koga sensing danger decided it best to leave. As he began to run he heard a female voice and paused. "What is your name? Do you know you have sexy legs?" Dee asked as soon as he paused.

"What.? My name is Koga not that that is any concern of yours." Koga replied a bit taken a back by her bluntness. He thought her to be beautiful, and that she also had beautiful legs, but his heart belonged to Kagome he told himself, before he let his thoughts wonder to far..

Dee smiled at the obvious blush on Koga's face and proceeded to ask some more questions. "Are you single, will you bear my children, where do you currently reside.."

Koga again a bit disturbed by her bluntness ignored her and began to walk away. Smelling the human girl's sent for about twenty minuets now was getting on his nerves, and when she stopped to pick a flower, he took the chance and ran away. Dee was a bit upset by Koga's actions, but continued to follow his sent. After a while his smell led her to a cave which reeked of his sent. Assuming it was Koga's home she found his bed, where his sent was strongest and rolled around in the twigs and leaves till she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: “The Warning”

**Chapter Four: "The Warning"**

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku quickly climbed the hill to the clearing in the valley, where they had made camp hours earlier. When the three of them reached the camp site they found Kagome and Songo sitting by a picnic blanket chatting. When the two ladies noticed them standing near by, Kagome looked up and broke the silence.

"You two are back sooner then I thought you would be" Kagome stated with a teasing smile.

"Inuyasha and I were groped while at the springs back there." Miroku replied, before Inuyasha could yell a reply.

"It is about time that happened to you..! Now you know how it feels..!" Songo replied in such an angry tone, it surprised the whole group. .

"We think it was a youkai." Miroku replied as if Songo had said nothing, and turned his attention to Kagome. "But the thing is I sensed nothing." He quickly added.

"Now that you mention it I didn't smell anything either." Inuyasha added. Now a bit worried about the group's safety, he began to survey the area.

"It may be very strong youkai, and able to hide it's sent in some manner." Kagome analyzed, while also surveyed the surrounding area surrounding, herself. Feeling nothing, and sensing nothing, Kagome went on and suggested that they do nothing for now and go about their normal business, but be on guard just in case something was out there. Nerves Shippo hung close to Songo and Kagome. Songo was a bit worried, but not about the youkai, it was more concerned with some one else touching Miroku besides her. .

_(Little did they know, they were being watched.)_

As the group prepared for bed, Miroku offered to take first watch for the night.


	5. Chapter Five: “The Introduction”

**Chapter Five: "The Introduction"**

Jae surprised at Shesshomaru's offer, thought about how amazing, extremely skilled and handsome, he is. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she found Shesshoumaru starring at her.

"What is your name woman?" Shesshoumaru asked in an annoyed tone, as if it was the third time asking, and it was. "I must call you by something." He added growing impatient as each second passed.

"Umm…. You can call me Jae." She replied she replied in a blush.

Rin broke the awkward moment by grabbing Jae's hand and dragging her away.

"Let's make Flower Crowns" together Rin said smiling.

Jae couldn't help but smile, and accept the offer. Rin looked like a sweet young girl, and it had been years since she had made a flower crown herself.

Shesshoumaru taking his chance walked away and found a large tree. Where he lowered himself to the ground, and used it as a back rest "She smells like jasmine, she followed me, knowing I would probably sense her, she is brave. She is human, and Rin could use a human woman to look up to. Jaken and I know nothing about human girls, or how to raise them. This Jae may be of help, though the thought of having another human around… What would my brother say if he knew about them?"

Just then Jaken walked up interrupting his thoughts. "Shesshoumaru-Sama why have you brought this human back with you?" he asked.

"That is not your concern, now leave me, I wish to rest." Shesshoumaru replied in a threatening tone. Jaken knowing his master well quickly retreated to a corner where Ah-un, the dragon, was laying. "That human has a shard of the shikon no tama." He muttered answering Jaken's question to himself.

Shesshoumaru took a deep breath and turned his attention to Rin and J-Chan. He watched as they played in the flowers. "She really is beautiful for a human. She had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a nice figure, and she is tall." He thought to himself. This woman made him feel weird and he has every intention to figure out why, no matter what it takes. Yet, again his thoughts were interrupted, but this time by Rin.

Rin noticed Shesshoumaru watching them and ran up to him, where she placed a flower crown upon his head. "Now we are both wearing one" She squealed "That is the best one out of all of them. Jae and I worked very hard on it, isn't it pretty?" Rin added and quickly ran off to put one on Jaken.

Shesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at Rin, she was a unique human. Yet, knowing that Jae had touched the flowers on the crown, made him not want to remove it for some a reason, though he couldn't figure out why. He then turned his attention to Jaken and Rin; where he watched as Jaken freaked out and threw a fit throwing the crown on the ground and stomping around it. But eventually Rin won and Jaken wore it in defeat. Shesshoumaru smirked at the scene. He then looked back toward Jae, who appeared to have fallen asleep in the bed of flowers wearing a flower crown herself.


	6. Chapter Six: “The Persistent One”

**Chapter Six: "The Persistent One"**

Koga, after a long relaxing run decided it was best to head home. Upon his arrival he found the persistent woman from before asleep in his bed. Angry and upset he roughly woke the woman up. "What the hell are you doing here.. How did you find my home.. And why won't you go away.." Koga yelled questioning her, but was distracted from his anger when he felt the woman's hands touch his legs, and jumped back in shock. ..

"I told you before you have sexy legs.." Dee flirted.. "It is simple really, I have decided I want you to be my mate, your strong, smart, fast, and have sexy legs. I want you to bear my children. I found your nest by following your sent, it took you a long to come back, I thought I might have been mistaken.. Oh I had the most wonderful dreams. You want to hear them?" Dee went on to say, while sneaking close to Koga and again touching his legs.

"Woman what the hell, are you doing, why do you insist on touching my legs?" Koga said.

Dee giggled and poked his legs some more. "We have already been through this I told you already, oh and my name id Dee by the way, so stop calling me woman unless you mean your woman.. " She replied teasingly, which seemed to anger Koga more, but before he could do anything she had him pined to the ground and was straddling him, holding his hands above his head with one of her hands, and caressing his waist with her free hand. "What do you think our children will look like? You're not exactly a wolf so I doubt that they would have nifty tails."

"Children…! Look woman, the only girl I am interested in mating with is My Kagome..! Got That..! Now Let me up.. !" He yelled in return, so angry that you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Our kids would be so adorable, I can just see them now running around in this cave.." Dee said and giggled. "Your so sexy when your angry." She added..

"You're a nut job, you know that.. "Koga replied still tying to free himself from her hold.

"But a cute nut job" Dee replied with a flirty smile.

"… Well yes, you are kinda cute, and... WHAT AM I SAYING…!" Koga said while kicking his legs trying to throw her off. .

"Ooo..! I like it when you get all rowdy like this..."Dee said with a giggle.. "Ok I will make you a deal, no more talk about children, and I will let you up if agree to help me find my two lost friends... What do you say?" She asked adding a smile.. For some reason Koga made her happy, and excited.. It was is a nice break from the life she knew..

Koga paused and thought for a min. She had agreed to stop talk about children, which was a start. And maybe if he was able to find her friends, he would b able to be rid of her… After thinking for awhile Koga nodded..

But before Dee let Koga up, she pulled out a camera and took a few pictures.


	7. Chapter Seven: “The Encounter”

**Chapter Seven: "The Encounter"**

Hiding in the woods Amie surveyed the area, and seeing Miroku who appeared to be asleep, and no one else around. She quietly crept close to him, once close enough to touch him she tripped, and fell into his lap. (On accident of course .-)

"Well Hello there. It is a beautiful night is it not?" Miroku said and wrapped his arms around her so that she could not get away, startling Amie and making her smile. "You know if you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask" He added making her blush.

"Well, I…., and, well, umm…." Amie mumbled trying to put her thoughts to words. She had only dreamed of something like this happening, and now it was. "Are you in love with Songo" Amie quickly asked.

"Love…. that is a strong word." Miroku replied. "Why do you ask?" He added.

Amie turned her head to face him. "I have been watching the five of you for quite some time; I have grown quite fond of you and would hate to have you in love with another woman before I have the chance to make you fall in love with me." She boldly confessed.

Miroku blushed this time; he was quite taken aback with her words. "How can you say such a thing, you know nothing about me."

"Oh but that is where your wrong. I know all about Narku, your curse, your strengths and your weaknesses. I am sorry if I am being to bold, but I have admired you for quite some time." Amie explained.

"How do you know so much about me, should I take you as a threat? And why do you wear cloths like Kagome?" Miroku inquired as he tightened his arms around the stranger, while enjoying every minuet that he held her in his lap.

"Oh, I mean no harm to you or the others. I swear. I am telling you the truth. I know so much because I have been following you for a little over a month now. I am in love with you, and I want to bear your child." Amie replied.

Miroku feeling ecstatic wanted to jump at the girls offer right away. Still unsure about the new woman and if she was honest he held his urges back. _(Darn that self control .-)_ "May I ask you two more things? Was it you who grouped Inuyasha and I, and why did you group him if you are in love with Me.?" He asked feeling a bit jealous.

"Yes it was I who groped him; I had to prove to you, that it was not Inuyasha who did the grouping. Believe me, I would much rather group you any day then Inuyasha, though he does have cute ears." Amie replied while running her fingers over the beads wrapped around his cursed hand.

Miroku feeling her touch looked down to her hand, and released his hold on her. "I must ask you to stay the night, so that I may ascertain the validity of your story true."

"On one condition will I agree, you must sleep out here with me? Who knows what I will do if I am left alone." (.-) Amie stated, hopping that Miroku would consent.

Miroku happy to oblige, laid down in the grass next to her. Amie cuddled up to him, and the two of them fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight: “The Search”

**Chapter Eight: "The Search"**

Jae woke up before any one else. She stretched and watched Shesshoumaru sleep for a short while. And again she thought of his wonder. Being in a good mood, Jae decided to prepare breakfast for the group. The only problem was she didn't know what Shesshoumaru-Sama likes to eat. So she guessed.

The rest of the group awoke to the smell of Jae's cooking. She prepared some fish for herself and Rin, some cooked mushrooms for Jaken, and some youkai mixed with some secret ingredients for Shesshomaru. (Where she got the yukai still remains a mystery) Surprisingly every one ate, even Shesshoumaru. When breakfast was done and every one was full. Jae stood up.

"Shesshoumaru–Sama when I came to this land I had two friends with me. But due to some misfortune we were separated. That was when I first spotted you. Any ways, I would like to ask if we could possibly search for them..?" Jae boldly asked, concerned for her friends well being.

Shesshoumaru took a moment to think and reluctantly agreed, he had nothing better to do for the time being, and who knows he may possibly run into Inuyasha while searching. "What does she smell and look like?" He asked.

"Well, I guessed she smells like strawberries, a small red fruit. If you are not sure what that is, it is a unique sweet smell. She has long strawberry blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a nice figure, and is shorter then me but taller then Rin. " Jae replied. Shesshoumaru nodded to show he understood and the four of them cleaned up the camp, and set off to begin the search.

They took a few breaks to pick flowers and play. By about noon, not only did Shesshoumaru pick up a unique sweet sent, but also the sent of his half brother Inuyasha. "Oh I hope she is not with my idiot brother." He muttered to himself.

They then took a break to eat lunch and nap. Shesshoumaru however couldn't sleep. Jae kept invading his thoughts. "What makes her so Special?" He thought to himself.

Jae awoke from her nap and noticed something was on Seshomaru's mind. "Would you like to talk she asked him?" He didn't reply, so they sat in silence, while Jaken and Rin slept peacefully near by.


	9. Chapter Nine: “Sunrise Surprise”

**Chapter Nine: "Sunrise Surprise"**

Inuyasha awoke, surprised that he had fallen asleep and left the Monk on watch alone all night. He quietly got up, so as not to wake the others. The sun was just breaking over the horizon. He stretched and left the deserted home. As he walked in the morning air he immediately found the Monk cuddled up to a strange human girl. She was wearing cloths like Kagome, but instead of green they were blue. Upset and curious, Inuyasha kicked Miroku. "Wake up Monk. You were supposed to be on watch, not sleeping with some strange girl." Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey, keep your voice down or you'll wake her." Miroku scolded...

"It's ok I am awake. I have been for some time, but I didn't want to wake you." Amie replied, surprising them as she sat up and adjusted her cloths. "Sorry about yesterday Inuyasha. I didn't mean to group you." She added with a teasing smile.

"So it was you..! Why are you here..! How could you sleep with her? Did the two of you do anything?" Inuyasha yelled, asking Miroku. "Wait, no, I don't want to know... What will Songo say." He added.

"What? What will I say to what?" Songo asked surprising them all.

"We did nothing but sleep." Amie replied, "Though I wouldn't have minded if he had tried anything." She replied with a blush. "I am here because I want to have Miroku as my man." Sensing the evil eyes Songo was giving her she added "I can't help it, I love him. And I am sure you were all worried about trouble, Miroku told me.. So I want you to know, it was me yesterday in the hot springs. Again I am sorry Inuyasha." Amie apologized.

Songo upset slapped Miroku and stormed away without saying a word. She didn't know what to say but she wanted to do something, thus the slap.

Kagome and Shippo were woken up by hearing Inuyasha yelling, and other voices. They quickly got up to investigate what was going on. Kagome was shocked to find Miroku sitting on the ground with a girl, and not only that but a girl wearing cloths from her time.

Shippo on the other hand was happy to see some one new and ran right up to her. "Hello I am Shippo." He introduced himself.

"Hello there Shippo, it is nice to meet you." Amie replied.

Inuyasha felt angry that no one but Songo seemed to be mad that this stranger had shown up.

Kagome sensed tension in the air and suggested that they all talk about the visitor over a nice breakfast. Amie a bit relived to hear that, offered to make Pancakes for every one. Suspicious of the Pancakes Inuyasha insisted Kagome help Amie in their preparation, in order to make sure the new stranger didn't poison them all.

Once every one was done eating, Kagome broke the silence. "We are very happy to have you with us; may I ask your name?" She said looking to Amie.

"Oh, Yes, I am very sorry. I am Amie. I came here through a well about a month and a half ago. I am not sure exactly how it happened though. I was with a friend, but we were separated when some youkai attacked. That is when II saw the five of you for the first time. After watching you defeat the youkai I decided I wanted to learn more about your group, so I have been following you all since then." Amie explained.

"So what do you want with us?" Kagome asked very curious, but happy to a girl from her own time.

"She wants Miroku…" Songo replied, in an angry tone, giving Miroku a dirty look.

"Yes, I do. And I will not give up." Amie confirmed, confidently.

"Then please, by all means take him. We don't need him..!" Inuyasha replied also in an angry tone with an angry smirk.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble here.. I can't help the way I feel about him, yes it was sudden, I am not one to lie. I will just leave; again I am very sorry for all the trouble I have caused you all." Amie said, and stood up to walk away, but was stopped when Miroku also stood up, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She has lost her friends, and has hid from us all this time, when we should have been helping her. We spent most of the night talking, and I believe her story to be true. She is kind hearted, and skilled. How else did we not notice her before? She would be a great asset to our group with a little training. Look at Kagome and how well she has adjusted and benefited our team." Miroku said in defense on Amie's account..

Amie glomped Miroku and kissed him on the check. "You are the best.. I will do my best if you all will have me.." She commented. Miroku turned bright red, and was enjoying the attention. For once he was being treated as a man of love. Inuyasha and Songo grumbled a bit. Kagome and Shippo smiled, and after some thought they all agreed to let Amie join the team.


	10. Chapter Ten: “The Hunt Begins and Ends”

**Chapter Ten: "The Hunt Begins and Ends"**

Shortly after the two of them had left, Koga's comrades Ginta, Hakaku showed up and joined in the hunt for Dee's friends. As they walked Dee continued to poke Koga. Koga at first was upset, but he was beginning to ignore the woman's touch. It was the perfect day for a walk, or even a run, but he had given his word to help Dee.. Koga's thoughts were interrupted when Dee stopped poking him and bent down. Curious Koga also bent down to see what she was looking at. Koga expected to see flowers, but instead he saw foot prints of another human.. Koga sniffed the foot print and picked up the sent of another human with a similar berry sent as the one with him now. "This way" Koga announced and started to run.

Ginta suggested they slow down, because Dee was no longer behind them, and that he and Hakaku were also having a hard time keeping up.

After listening, Koga realized what Ginta said was true. The human Dee doesn't have super speed, so he stopped and turned around. "Why don't the two of you go back to the camp and keep an eye on things while I am busy. I don't know how long this task will take so don't expect me back right away." Koga instructed Ginta, Hakaku...

Koga then ran off, hurrying back to Dee, were he found her sitting and out of breath. Koga then grabbed her and flung her up on his shoulders, positioned Dee on the center of his back, and began running again. Dee was in total shock, but was very pleased with his actions and didn't poke once as Koga ran.

It was not long before he picked up the sent of Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others. Koga with thet he quickly picked up the speed and before they knew it they were standing in front of: Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, Songo, and the Humans, which Koga guessed were Dee's Friends.


	11. Chapter Eleven: “The Search Continues”

**Chapter Eleven: "The Search Continues"**

As they continued to walk following scents and Shesshoumaru's intuition Jae grew confidant that they would find her friends soon.

_(Little did they know that Amie was but a hill away.)_

Jae and Rin sang songs and played games as they walked. Jaken was relived that he no longer had to do that duty, but at the same time he was jealous. It was his job to take care of Rin not the humans. And why was the master continuing to let her accompany them.

"Hopefully, we will find her human friends and be rid of her" Jaken whispered to himself.

As they traveled Jaken walked close to Shesshoumaru, he tripped a few times but was saved by grabbing onto Shesshoumaru's Moko-Moko, which annoyed and was angering quite a bit Shesshoumaru.

Shesshoumaru was pleased to see Rin and Jae getting a long so well. He was happy to see her happy. He could never forget the day she tried to save and care for him, and the day she was killed. If he was ever pleased with the sword his father had given him, it was that one horrid day. He is not the sentimental type, but that day, he decided to care for Rin such forth. And she has brought him much joy since then, but he willnever openly admit it. He also secretly wondered would Jae would do the same?

It was not long before they crossed the hill and Shesshoumaru found his suspicions to be correct. Before them, sat: Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Songo, Kagome, (Inuyasha's human friend), and an unknown human who reeked with the unique sweet sent, that filled Jae's description.

Jae Spotting Amie, quickly ran to greet her, thankful that they had found each other again..


End file.
